newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Achievement Unlocked
Achievement Unlocked is a puzzle platformer game by jmtb02. It uses a single simple level to parody the prominence of achievements in modern games. Design Achievement Unlocked takes place entirely within a simple room, and the playable character, a blue elephant, can only walk and jump. The purpose of the game is to do a wide variety of tasks in order to complete achievements. These can include jumping on spikes, playing for 60 seconds, or even clicking the link for a walkthrough. List of Achievements 0: Don't Move a Muscle = Keep the Elephant from moving 1: It's a Jump to the Left = Find a way to move westward 2: And it's a step to the Ri-i-ight! = Strain yourself to move right 3: Fight Gravity = Figure out how to jump upwards 4: Elephant Skewers = Hit a spike strip 5: Ascension = Be lifted into the sky 6: Lefty = Show love to the left wall. 7: Righty = Show love to the right wall. 8: Purple Ceiling = Hit the top of the hardest level 9: Rock Bottom = Find the bottom of the easiest level 10: Speedy Downfall = Fall from the top to bottom without stopping 11: Escape Velocity = Go from bottom to top without stopping 12: Stalactite = Skewer yourself at high speed on downward facing spikes 13: Stalagmite = Skewer yourself at high speed on upward facing spikes 14: Found Point 0 = Uncovered secret point 0 15: Found Point 1 = Claimed secret point 1 16: Found Point 2 = Excavated secret point 2 17: Found Point 3 = Popped open secret point 3 18: Found Point 4 = Tripped over secret point 4 19: Found Point 5 = Visited secret point 5 20: Bloodhound = Uncovered all points on level 21: Floating Corpse = Get a skeleton stuck in a launcher 22: I Can Count to 5! = Visit each point in order 23: We Have Liftoff = Visit each point in reverse order 24: Airwalking = Stay off the ground for 10 seconds 25: Hellbound = Launch corpse to bottom 26: Heavenbound = Launch corpse to ceiling 27: Secret Alcove = Get surrounded by three sides (1) 28: Secret Cave = Get surrounded by three sides (2) 29: Secret Hideout = Get surrounded by three sides (3) 30: Death at 0 = Fire a corpse at Point 0 31: 1 o'clock murder = Fire a corpse at Point 1 32: Get Off Your Seats = Jump for 10 seconds nonstop 33: Cemetary = Have 5 live corpses on the screen 34: Graveyard = Have 7 live corpses on the screen 35: Half-Century = Reach 50 elephant deaths 36: Century = Reach 100 elephant deaths 37: And One More... = Hit 101 elephant deaths 38: Stayin' Alive = Stay alive for 15 seconds 39: Longevity = Stay alive for 30 seconds 40: Gone in a Flash = Die in less 0.23 seconds 41: Wrecking Ball = Hit the center spiked platform 42: In the Pit = Land a corpse in the pit 43: Pit Hat Trick = Land 3 corpses in the pit 44: 10 Pin Pit = Land 10 corpses in the pit 45: Double Play Pit = Have two corpses in the pit at once 46: Triple Play Pit = Have three corpses in the pit at once 47: Horizontal Confusion = Hold both the left and right keys 48: Vertical Confusion = Hold both the up and down keys 49: Total Confusion = Space bar has no purpose, dummy 50: My Favourite Spot = Find the developer's favourite spot 51: 60 Seconds = Play for one minute 52: 180 Seconds = Play for three minutes 53: 300 Seconds = Play for five minutes 54: Pi = Hit points 3-1-4 in that order 55: THIS IS SPARTA = Hit 3-0-0 in that order 56: Meaning of Life = Hit 4-2 in that order 57: (2*125)+3 = Hit 2-5-3 in that order 58: 3*(30/(15-13)) = Hit 4-5 in that order 59: Paint 10 = Touch 10 blocks 60: Paint 25 = Touch 25 blocks 61: Paint 50 = Touch 50 blocks 62: Paint 75 = Touch 75 blocks 63: Paint 100 = Touch 100 blocks 64: Masterpiece = Touch every touchable block 65: Jet 5 = Hit 5 launchers 66: Jet 10 = Hit 10 launchers 67: Master Jetter = Hit every launcher 68: 3 Spikes = Hit 3 stationary spikes 69: 7 Spikes = Hit 7 stationary spikes 70: Spikeful = Hit all stationary spikes 71: Extreme Makeover = Recolour all areas 72: True Blue = Turn your elephant blue 73: Shocking Pink = Turn your elephant Pink 74: Sweet Orange = Turn your elephant orange 75: Stealth Black = Turn your elephant black 76: Cheater = Ask for a Hint 77: Programmers Credit = Enter jmtb02 into level 78: Too Much Contra = Enter Contra level select code 79: No Cheese for You = Click the level area 80: Bandwidth Exploiter = Preload the game 81: You Are El = Click the Armor Games link 82: Menu Explorer = Find the main menu 83: Quality Snob = Adjust the quality 84: Scrolliastic = Scroll the achievements section 85: Play the Game = Start the game 86: Get to Level 1 = Play Level 1 87: Not Listening = Mute the sound 88: Clink Clash Clink = Found the sponsor screen 89: Best Player Ever = Earned an achievement 90: 10 Percent Done = Earn 10 achievements 91: 20 Percent Done = Earn 20 achievements 92: 30 Percent Done = Earn 30 achievements 93: 40 Percent Done = Earn 40 achievements 94: 50 Percent Done = Earn 50 achievements 95: 60 Percent Done = Earn 60 achievements 96: 70 Percent Done = Earn 70 achievements 97: 80 Percent Done = Earn 80 achievements 98: 90 Percent Done = Earn 90 achievements 99: Too Much Free Time = Earn 99 achievements Reception On the day it was submitted, Achievement Unlocked only won the Daily Second, and it also only won the Weekly Second Award. However, it won the December monthly contest, making it a nominee for the 2008 Tank Awards. As of May 2012, it has over 1.1 million views and an average review of 9.6/10. Additionally, it is featured in both the Puzzle Game collection and in Flash Portal History. http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/474371 Category:Flash games Category:Video Game Parodies Category:Puzzle Platformers Category:Platformers